New Kind of Power and Love
by Moon Princess5
Summary: Chapter Four is here now also I rewritten each chapter so you might want to read them again.
1. Prologue

**__**

New Kind Of Power and Love

By: Moon Princess

Characters

Girls:

Serena Tsukino: age 17, Eternal Sailor Moon - Princess Serenity

Ami Anderson: age 17, Super Sailor Mercury - Princess Ami

Rei Hino: age 17, Super Sailor Mars - Princess Rei

Lita Kino: age 17, Super Sailor Jupiter - Princess Lita

Mina Aino: age 17, Super Sailor Venus - Princess Mina

Haruka Tenoh: age 19, Super Sailor Uranus - Princess Haruka

Michelle Kaioh: age 19, Super Sailor Neptune - Princess Michelle

Trista Meioh: age 23, Super Sailor Pluto - Princess Trista actually over thousand years old

Hotaru Tomoe: age 10, Super Sailor Saturn - Princess Hotaru actually 14 when transform

Kakyuu Kou: age 17, Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku - Starlight's Princess

Mia Koji: age 21, friends with the Ronin Warriors - Knowledge of Legends

Kayura Lee: age 21, last of the Ancients - Lady Kayura

**__**

Boys:

Darien Chiba: age 21, Tuxedo Mask - Prince Endymion

Seiya Kou: age 17, Sailor Star Fighter - Lead Vocal for The Three Lights Band

Taiki Kou: age 17, Sailor Star Maker - Guitarist for The Three Lights Band

Yaten Kou: age 17, Sailor Star Healer - Keyboardist for The Three Lights Band

Ryo Sanada: age 17, Wears the Armor of Wildfire and Inferno - Jin (Virtue)

Sage Date: age 17, Wears the Armor of Halo - Jin (Wisdom)

Kento Rei Faun: age 17, Wears the Armor of Hardrock - Jin (Justice)

Cye Mouri: age 17, Wears the Armor of the Torrent - Jin (Trust)

Rowen Hashiba: age 18, Wears the Armor of Strata - Jin (Life Force)

Dais Smith: age 23, Wears the Armor of Spider - Warlord of Illusions - Jin (Serenity)

Sekhmet Summers: age 23, Wears the Armor of Cobra - Warlord of Venom - Jin (Piety)

Kale Black: age 23, Wears the Armor of Jackal - Warlord of Corruption - Jin (Obedience)

Anubis Wilson: age 22, Wears the Armor of Ogre - Warlord of Cruelty - Jin (Loyalty)

Yulie Yamato: age 10, friends with the Ronin Warriors - Keeper of the Jewel of Life

Ancient: age 35, lasts of the Ancient Clan - he actually over thousand years old and a spirit since he died

**__**

Animals:

Luna: age 20, guardian cat (female) to Sailor Moon - advisor to the Moon Princess

Artemis: age 20, guardian cat (male) to Sailor Venus - advisor to the Moon Princess

White Blaze: age 24, guardian tiger (male) to the Ronin Warriors - pet to Ryo

Silver Blaze: age 23, guardian tiger (female) to the carrier of the Armor of Purity - protector of the chosen one to wear the mystic Armor of Purity

**__**

Evil Dudes:

Prince Reed: age 24, - more powerful than Chaos and Talpa combine

Lord Drakes: age 24, first in command - controls first-class demons - has 3 brothers Grates, Brakes & Crates

Lord Grates: age 23, second in command - controls second-class demons second oldest

Lord Brakes: age 22, third in command - controls third-class demons third oldest

Lord Crates: age 21, fourth in command -controls fourth-class demons youngest

**__**

Author Notes

{I don't own any of the characters from Sailor Moon or Ronin Warrior anime shows. But I do own the plot of the story and the made-up enemy. This story is a rewrite of my 'Life' story, I change the character personality somewhat and made Haruka a girl instead of a guy like I had it first time. Michelle and Haruka aren't going to be cousin in this stories, but lovers and Sage is Haruka's cousin. Hope you enjoy the story}

****

Prologue:

I'm sure you have heard the story about a princess that lived on the moon about a thousand years ago. It was told that she had eight protectors who were princesses of their own planets. But they were also known as the Sailor Scouts and the Princess court. I'm sure you also heard that she was deeply in love with Prince Endymion of Earth. 

The Moon Kingdom was told to be destroyed by a evil queen name Beryl who was corrupted by Metallic a evil being who also corrupted the four earth generals. The Queen of the Moon of that time used a powerful crystal to seal the evil queen back into the Negaverse and send all those who died on the moon into the future to be reborn. 

But should evil ever arise once again Queen Serenity send the two Moon Advisors, Luna and Artemis into the future to awaken the Sailor Scout once again to fight the good of the people and the universe. But what if I told you that the legend wasn't quite true? What if I told you that Serenity didn't love the Earth Prince but instead she love one of the five guardians of the Ronin Mystic Armor. The Moon Princess wasn't the only one to fall in love with the one of the five guardians her four personal guards also fell in love with one of the five guardians. 

Five chosen young men from the inner planets and the moon was chosen to wear the armor they were called the Ronin Warriors who fought against the evil demon lord name Talpa and protect the Moon Kingdom. But it was told that the five mystic armors was actually one armor before it was spilt into nine pieces each 

representing an element or season. 

The five element armors known as the Ronin Armor are called the Armor of Wildfire (fire), the Armor of Halo (light), the Armor of the Torrent (water), the Armor of Hardrock (earth) and the Armor of the Strata (space). The other four armors was given to four older men from the outer planets they were known as the Seasonals. Talpa an evil demon lord eventually corrupted these four men. The four mystic armors should for each season of the year they are called the Armor of the Spider (Autumn), Armor of the Cobra (Summer), Armor of the Jackal (Winter) and Armor of the Ogre (Spring). 

But what if I told you there was another armor made, but it was so powerful only someone with a pure heart or soul could control the power of the armor. Nobody but the Ancient knew about the secret armor so he hide the armor until the chosen one to wear the armor was revealed. A little over a thousand years later, the chosen warrior to bare the tenth mystic armor, the Armor of Purity was reveal to the Ancient was no other than the Moon Princess, Serenity.


	2. Chapter one

__

{Sorry about not getting a new chapter out right away. Things have been really crazy at home lately. Anyways I just want to thank those who did review, which I was grateful for by the way. Just to let you know Serena is the chosen one to wear the Armor of Purity and all the scouts will get new powers as well as new transformation. Your welcome to vote for couples, but I think I already know whom going to be pair with whom. But if you give me a good reason who should be pair with who I might change my mind.}

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warrior even though I wish I did own Ryo and Rowen.

****

New Kind of Power and Love

Chapter: One

Serena is on her way to school when Haruka pulled up on her yellow motorcycle. "Hey Koneko would you like a ride to school?" She gives Haruka a smile then nods her head before climbing onto the bike. Haruka is one of her closest friends and protector because of this she usually can tell Haruka stuff that bothers her. Even though she tends to call her Koneko or Princess which really annoys Serena since she doesn't like being call princess all the time.

We arrive at school entrance in less than three minute due to the fact Haruka tends to drive fast. Haruka goal is to be faster than the wind or at least that what she told Serena once. She notices Ami, Lita, Rei and Mina waiting at the gates for her. Serena couldn't help but to smile I wonder if Rei will be mad at me for being slight late. "Hey Lita, Mina, Rei and Mina over here," I yelled out to them waving my hand from Haruka's bike.

Haruka gives them one of her mysterious smile, "hello girls what have you four been up to lately. Michelle and I were wondering if you like to spend the weekend with us at our summerhouse. My cousin Sage is coming and he bring some of his friends with him. I figure that since you five didn't have anything plan for spring break you would like to come. Besides I'm sure you're dieing to meet Sage and his friends."

Lita knew that look, "sure we would like to come beside I been dieing to meet Sage." Soon the other girls caught Haruka smile so they agreed to come as well.

Haruka glance at Serena then gives her a smile, "how about you Koneko are you coming too?"

Serena gives her a small smile, "I don't think I can Haruka." Not long after that Serena runs off the school campus heads toward the park where nobody can see her tears.

Haruka stood there for about three seconds before running after Serena because she was really worry. She got a glance of Serena before she ran off and it look like she was about to cry just before she took off. She finally was able to catch up with Serena then she grabs her by the waist. Haruka brings her close to her chest as Serena cries on her shoulder, "what's wrong Koneko? Why did you run off like that?"

Serena warps her arms around Haruka's waist then manage to cry out, "Darien broke up with me again and this time he said it was over between us." 

Haruka's eyes narrow when she hears this, "when I see that no good Earth Prince I'm going to hurt him good." She was beyond mad she told him once if he ever hurt her again he would pay the consequences and now it looks like she have to enforce that threat.

Serena smile slightly it nice to know that she has friends who care but she couldn't let her hurt Darien although he does deserve it. "Haruka please don't hurt him although I know he deserve it. I don't really care that we broke up it was for the best anyways. Beside I was more upset about losing Rini than I was Darien because I love that little girl."

Haruka smiles as she thought about the cute little pink hair girl who won't be born due that idiotic earth prince. "Okay Koneko I won't hurt or say anything to him even if he does deserve it. Only if you promise to come with us to the beach house." I smirk as she give me a dirty look but I still plan to have a talk with that no good prince. I just have to make sure that Koneko don't fine out or I will never hear the end of it.

Serena give her an evil glare while Haruka just gives me a smirk. I should have known she would pull something like this but I agreed to come anyways. "Do you think the Crystal Tokyo will come in the future?"

Suddenly a portal open up behind the two girls revealing Sailor Pluto, "actually this was destined to happen Princess. Haruka I would like to join you and the others on this little vacation. Kronos has given me a small vacation, which I truly needed that if you don't mind?"

Haruka gives Trista a surprise look since she was able to talk Kronos into having some time off, "Michelle won't mind if you join us and I'm sure Hotaru won't either." She wonders how Trista pulled that one off usually Kronos wouldn't let her leave the time gates. She told them that she would meet them later then disappear with a portal.

The two girls walk back toward Juuban High School when they get there they notice the girls didn't went inside even though school already started. Serena groan knowing she made them late and begins wondering if they were mad at her.

"Serena are you okay? How come you took off like that?" Asked a very concern Ami.

Serena takes a deep breath before she tells them why she took off like that. How Darien decided that he didn't love her anymore. Well lets just say they were really slightly piss off and ready to do some bloody harm to one stupid Earth Prince. She takes another deep breath before telling them she wasn't really sad he broke up with her but she was more upset about losing Rini. They each gives her a hug and tells her everything will work out for the best. They all knew she felt about Rini the pink hair little girl who came from the future who just happens to be her future daughter. They all agreed to meet at Haruka mansion later on after they gather their things they would need for a trip to the beach coast. 

Later that day they all meet at the outer scouts' mansion where everyone is waiting for Serena to show up. Ten minutes later Serena dad pull up she gives him a small kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry daddy I'll be fine beside Trista and Michelle will be there with us so I'll see you later."

She turns around after by dad leaves she give them a small smile that didn't reach my eyes, "sorry I'm late mom had to talk dad into letting me come."

Haruka gives Serena a smile before throwing a helmet at her which she caught, "don't worry about it Koneko. Give your bags to Michelle and she will put them in the trunk. Oh you're going to ride with me on my motorcycle if want of course." Serena gives her a big smile before she hands her bags to Michelle then climbs on behind Haruka. She smirks as she put her own helmet on, "hold on tight princess." She takes off once she feels Serena warp her arms around her. 

We see one red motorcycle with two convertibles one yellow and one red take off down the road heading toward the coastline away from Tokyo, Japan. 


	3. Chapter two

****

Moon: _"Hey you two what do you think of the story so far?"_

****

Sage:_ gives her a smile "It's okay so far but when do we come in?"_

****

Moon:_ "You guys will be in this chapter so don't worry. Hey Rowen it's your turn to hold the sign."_

****

Rowen:_ takes the sign from Moon and proceeds to hold it up_

****

Disclaimer:_ Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors._

****

New Kind of Power and Love

Chapter: Two

__

Two convertibles and a motorcycle pull up in the driveway of a three-story condo that has a beautiful view of the ocean. The nine girls and two cats climb are glad to arrive after spending six hours on the road. The girls decide that they will take the second floor bedrooms while leaving the third floor bedrooms for the boys. Once they put their things in their rooms they all decide to help with dinner or help get the bedrooms ready for Sage and his friends except for Serena who was still in her room or so they thought. 

Meanwhile Sage, Mia, Yulie and the other Ronin Warriors are about ten minutes away from arriving from a ten-hour drive. Sage is beginning to getting annoy once more with Kento who kept asking how much longer till they get there. 

"Hey Sage are we there yet I'm hungry and besides I think my feet are falling asleep here," whine Kento for the ten time in the last two hours. He doesn't realize that he is about to be clobber by the other four annoy boys in the blue van.

"Don't worry Kento were just about there I believe we only have to fine 3433 Beach Drive," stated an annoy Mia since she been driving for the last two hours and Kento is getting on her nerves. 

"Cool I'll help look for the address Mia. Hey some of these houses are huge don't you think guys. Hmm hey I think we just pass it Mia," stated excite Kento. **_(I don't know about everyone else but he kinds of reminds me of Duo from Gundam Wings so I made his personality somewhat like his.)_**

Mia looks at the huge three-story condo she just pass the mailbox read Kaioh "N" Tenoh residence. It also has 3433 Beach Drive written in dark red letters. "Well it looks like we found it but it so huge and it also looks like they are already here," she stated as she points out the two Convertibles and motorcycle park in the driveway. 

Kento jumps out of the blue van and stretches before taking a look around. Hmm this place is nice I wonder when we can eat. I'm so hungry I haven't eaten anything in the last two hours. "Hey Sage when do we meet your cousin Haruka he sounds cool." 

Sage rolls his eyes before answering, "Kento I told once before Haruka is a girl and once everyone is ready I will go ring the doorbell." He gives me a look that said okay buddy like he usually does, oh why me I thought. Once everyone grabs his or her bags he rings the doorbell twice then wait to see who will answer.

Michelle is helping Hotaru set the table when the doorbell rang. Hmm that must be Sage and his friends she thought. "I'll be right back Hotaru finish the setting the table okay."

"Okay Michelle-mama," she continue to set plates for everyone while Michelle walks toward the door. She answers the door only to fine Sage and his friends standing there. Since she meet Sage before when Haruka decide to visit him while they were on tour once. "Hello Sage I was beginning to wonder when you would show up dinner is just about ready. Are these your friends you told Haruka and myself about?"

Sage wasn't surprise to see Michelle answering the door since she tends to do that at times. She asks him a whole bunch of questions. He gives her a smile before answering, "hello Michelle it's been awhile and yes these are my friends. Where Haruka run off to and what have you been up to lately?"

Michelle gives them a smile then told him not much just taking a brake from traveling the world for awhile then she invites them inside. 

Lita heard the doorbell ring hmm I wonder whose here she thought. She went to check but she had a good feeling it's Sage and his suppose friends. I can't wait to meet them she thought I hope there cute and single. Before leaving the kitchen she glances at Mina whom joins her since she too her heard the doorbell. They both walk into the living room and saw five cute boys around their ages, a little boy about ten and a young woman. But they were really surprise to see a white tiger with black stripes. Oh my I think I'm in love thought Lita the blonde hair boy looks like her old boyfriend but cuter. 

Mina gives Lita a weird look because she has hearts in her eyes she turn her head to see what caught her interest. Pretty soon she is in the same boat as Lita and she too has hearts in her eyes. 

Ami was reading when the doorbell ring she watches as Michelle answer the door and talks to whoever was out there before letting them inside. She notices five young men whom are quite handsome, a little boy about Hotaru age, a young woman and a white tiger. She was surprise to see a white Himalayan tiger with black stripes standing next to the little boy.

Rei is helping Haruka upstairs when the doorbell rings so she went to see who it was and heads downstairs. When she got there she notice a white tiger with black stripes, five young men, a young woman and a little boy standing near the living room. She continues to stare at them until I heard someone clear the throat behind her. She turns around only to see a very amuse Haruka who just wink at her, which makes Rei blush before she gives her a glare.

Haruka gives her a smirk as she watch Rei who gives her a nasty glare for making her blush like that. Haruka glance at her cousin and Michelle then walk over to Michelle and put her arms around her waist before talking to Sage, "it's about time you got here Sage. Its good to see you Sage and these must be your friends you told me about."

Sage stops his staring at the girls as his cousin, Haruka walks over to Michelle then warps her arms around her waist. "Hmm, yeah these are my friends I've told you about and its good to see you too Ruka. Those who don't know me my name is Sage Date and these are my friends. The black hair boy is Ryo Sanada, the one with bluish black hair is Kento Rei Faun, the one with brown hair is Cye Mouri and the one with blue hair is Rowen Hashiba. The young lady is Mia Koji and the little boy is Yulie Yamato. The tiger is call White Blaze and don't worry he won't hurt anyone." 

Sage has blonde hair with long bangs that covers one of his indigo eyes with a muscular built body and tan complexion. He approximately weighs about 127lbs and he couldn't be more than 5'9" in height. He is wearing a black jersey with a green t-shirt beneath with black jeans and black sneakers with white socks. 

Ryo has wild black hair with ocean blue eyes with a muscular built body and tan complexion. He approximately weighs about 126lbs and he couldn't be more than 5'9" in height. He is wearing a white jersey with a white t-shirt beneath it with navy blue jeans and black sneakers with white socks. 

Kento has short bluish black hair with dark blue eyes with a muscular built body and tan complexion. He approximately weighs about 138lbs and he couldn't be more than 5'7" in height. He is wearing a white t-shirt with brown overalls and brown boots with white socks. 

Cye has short brown hair with light blue eyes with a muscular built body and tan complexion. He approximately weighs about 124lbs and he couldn't me more than 5'7" in height. He is wearing a white unbutton shirt over a yellow t-shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers with white socks. 

Rowen has short dark blue hair with long bangs that hangs above his ocean blue eyes with a muscular built body and tan complexion. He couldn't be more than 5'9" in height and approximately weighs about 125lbs. He is wearing a blue unbutton shirt with a white t-shirt beneath with light blue jeans and white sneakers with white socks. 

Mia has shoulder length brown hair pull up into a ponytail with bluish-green eyes and light tan complexion. She couldn't be more than 5'8" in height and approximately weighs about 122lbs. She is wearing a long sleeve yellow blouse with tan trousers and light brown dress flats. 

Yulie has short black hair with blue eyes and light tan complexion. He couldn't be more than 5'3" in height and approximately weighs about 95lbs. He is wearing a white and black t-shirt with blue jean shorts and black sneakers with white socks. 

Haruka gives them a smile before glancing at Sage, "well since I now know your names let me introduce my friends. My name is Haruka Tenoh and Sage is my distance cousin. This beautiful lady in my arms is Michelle Kaioh and partner in crime." She earns a slap from Michelle when she said that which only makes her laugh. "The little girl to my right is Michelle and mine adopted daughter her name is Hotaru Tomoe. The four young ladies standing near the stairs are Rei Hino she the one with black hair. The girl with brown hair next to her is Lita Kino. Ami Anderson is the girl with short blue hair and Mina Aino is the blonde hair one. The lady who just came downstairs is Trista Meioh and their another young lady whom I haven't seen since we got here her name is Serena Tsukino." Haruka glance at Trista and gives her a smile, "Trista have you seen Koneko anywhere. On my way downstairs I check her bedroom but she wasn't in there." 

Haruka has short sandy blonde hair with deep blue eyes with slight muscular built body and a dark tan complexion. She couldn't be more than 6' in height and approximately weighs about 128lbs. She is wearing a white unbutton shirt with yellow t-shirt beneath with tan trousers and brown sneakers with white socks.

Michelle has shoulder length aqua-green hair with bluish green eyes with a tan complexion. She about 5'9" in height and weighs approximately 122lbs. She is wearing a white blouse with an aqua-green knee length skirt and black dress flats. 

Hotaru has chin length dark purple hair that almost looks black with violet eyes with a pale complexion. She about 5'4" in height and weighs approximately 90lbs. She is wearing a black turtleneck with black knee length skirt and black tights with black dress flats. 

Rei has waist length black hair that has purple tents with violet eyes with a dark tan complexion. She about 5'8" in height and weighs approximately 122lbs. She is wearing an off the shoulder red shirt with purplish black spandex pants and purple high heels. 

Lita has shoulder length brown hair pull up into ponytail with dark green eyes with slight muscular built body and a dark tan complexion. She about 5'9" in height and weighs approximately 124lbs. She is wearing a green blouse with light blue jeans and black ankle boots with green socks. 

Ami has short bluish black hair with light blue eyes with a light tan complexion. She about 5'7" in height and weighs approximately 122lbs. She is wearing a sleeveless navy blue shirt with a blue knee length skirt and light blue high heels. 

Mina has waist length golden blonde hair with sky blue eyes with a light tan complexion. She about 5'8" in height and weighs approximately 122lbs. She is wearing an orange baby-tee with light blue jean shorts and light orange sneakers with white socks. 

Trista has waist length black has that has green tents with maroon eyes and a dark tan complexion. She is about 6' in height and weighs approximately 125lbs. She is wearing a white blouse with a purple vest with tan trousers and purple high heels. 

Trista came down just time to hear the blonde hair boy introduce himself and his friends. She notice Haruka is taking a good look at them before she glances over to me. She glance at her with no expression on her face, "hmm I don't know where she at Haruka I thought she was downstairs with you." She was about to say something else with she felt negative energy and she wasn't the only one who felt it. 


	4. Chapter three

{Wow I got some review, I'm happy that people want me to continue with story. I plan to make this story somewhat long, but everyone has to be patience because I have more than one. I just upgraded my story call Demon Hunters. I have another chapter I have to type for this story and Demon Hunters.}

****

Blue Moon: _I agree there are too many stories where Serena is pair up with Ryo, Rowen and Kento. I not sure if I will pair them up with their elements, it didn't cross my mind. But since you don't seem to like it much, I will wait to see what everyone has to say._

****

Disclaimer: Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors but I do wish I owned Rowen._ Smiles evilly at Rowen before chasing him around the room_

****

New Kind of Power and Love

Chapter: Three

__

Last time: Trista came downstairs just time to hear the blonde hair boy introduce himself and his friends. She also notices the girls and Haruka checking them out before Haruka ask her where Serena was. Before really thought about it she and the others felt evil energy not far the beach house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka felt the danger even before the winds begin to roar letting her know danger approaches. "I think I better fine Koneko before it gets to dark out. Rei and I will go look for her while you guys get dinner ready she most likely taking a walk among the beach." Rei and Haruka share a look before leaving the other to go look for her they both felt the negative energy. Since they all can't leave to check it out because it would look suspicious to Sage and his friends. 

They leave the house and head toward the negative energy where they sense Serena. Haruka glance at Rei, "I think it might be best if we transform just in case lets not take a chances." She conjures her transformation wand then yells out, "Uranus Crystal Power, Make-up."

Rei glance at her then agrees and conjures her transformation wand then yells out, "Mars Crystal Power, Make-up."

The two recently transform Sailor Scouts runs toward the evil energy that coming somewhere near the piers where they also sense Serena. When they both transform the other scouts felt it except for Serena whom is deep in thought at the time.

(Meanwhile with Serena near the piers)

Serena is so deep in thought she didn't feel the dark evil energy that is beginning to gather behind her. She glances up at the moon where she used to live and sign. "Oh mother why must my life be so difficult all the time. I always thought my life was predestined and all set out for me. Now that Endymion no longer loves me I have no idea what my future holds. It's too bad Endymion and I won't be together because I did care for him but I'm going to miss that pink hair brat Rini so much." She thought of all the good times she had with Rini until she sense evil coming from behind her. She jumps to her left real quick like just time to avoid being captured. Some evil dude is now standing in the place she was just at staring at her with evil intention. She can sense dark energy coming from him so decides to yell out her transformation phrase since nobody was around, "Moon Eternal, Make-up." 

The now transform Eternal Sailor Moon got into fighting stance. "Who exactly are you and what do you want?" The guy didn't say anything instead he gather dark energy then release it at Sailor Moon whom jumps out of the way just in time. 

Super Sailor Mars and Super Sailor Uranus arrives just in time to witness Sailor Moon taking a hit by a man in black armor with blue trimming. The blast threw her into the piers really hard knocking her unconscious. Sailor Uranus is so piss off she yells out her most powerful attack, "Space Sword Blaster." A powerful ball of energy hit the man in black throwing him a good ten paces but he stands up shortly afterward hardly hurt and very angry. Sailor Mars manage to call out one attack before he disappear yelling out, "I'll be back and you can count on it."

Sailor Uranus runs over to the now civilian Serena who lose her transformation due to the lack of energy. "I should have got here sooner," she said as she checks her vital signs. 

Sailor Mars walk over with a slight frown on her face, "is she okay Haruka? Wait until I get my hands on that no good jerk I hope he does come back so I can show few thin then he will know who he missing with."

Haruka who just change back to her civilian form pick up unconscious Serena into her arms before answer, "I think she will be fine beside for a few bruise on her back which I think Hotaru can fix. We better get back to the other they most lightly want to know what happen and why we transform. Beside I thinks its better if we put Serena to bed and have Hotaru check her out just in case." She starts to walk off then she notice Rei hasn't retransform. "You better change back into your civilian form Mars and hurry up I want to get her inside where I know she will be safe." Rei nods her head then change back into her civilian form.

Meanwhile the girl known as the sailor scouts are beginning to worry about their princess and friends. Trista decide to take everyone mind off what just happen, "I'm sure they will be fine don't worry. You know how protective Haruka is around Serena. Now since we have been all introduced well just about all of us," until she spots two cats whom is glaring at everyone for not being introduce. Trista just smirk before pick both cats up, "these two are known as Luna and Artemis. Luna is the black one and Artemis is the white one they tend to be moody when they don't get any attention."

Sage smile at the both cats then decides to give them a rub behind the ears making them purr like crazy and enjoying all the attention. "Hmm, who exactly is Serena I don't remember Haruka mentioning her before now?"

Michelle smiles at him, "she a friend Haruka and I meet about two years ago. She a friend of ours that we think of as a little sister and we will do just about anything to make her happy. Haruka tends to be way to protective of her for her own reasons."

Before Sage could ask her what she means Haruka and Rei walks inside. They both seem very angry about something and Haruka seem to being carrying someone. This must be Serena they were talking about thought Sage I wonder what happen to her. He takes a glance at her and notice she has long silvery blonde hair done up into a weird hairstyle that look like a pair of meatball with heart shape bangs. He couldn't see the color of her eyes so therefore he doesn't know that they are an ocean blue color. She couldn't more than 5'8" in height and approximately weighs about 123lbs with light tan complexion. She is wearing a silvery blue baby-tee with blue jean shorts and white sandals with light blue socks. 

Lita continues to stare at Sage and Ryo until Haruka walk in carrying an unconscious Serena, "where did you fine her and what the hell happen to her why you're at it?"

Everyone turn his or her attention to Haruka and Rei waiting for an explanation on what happen to the girl and where they found her. Haruka glance at Lita with a scowl on her face, "Rei and I found her near the piers knock unconscious when we arrive. When we got there we notice some guys who trying to hurt her but we stop them before they could do anymore damage. Don't worry they didn't do anything to her since we got their just in time." 

Very piss off Rei look at Haruka with a dirty look before stating out loud, "yeah we got there but not before they did threw her up against one of the piers but they didn't hurt her to much. She might have a sore back when she wakes up." Of course while they were saying this all the scouts knew it wasn't some punks but a new enemy that they have to face did this.

"What let me at them, are they still around because I want a piece of them," yelled out an angry Lita. She had to take a few deep breaths to clam herself down. She knew for a fact they weren't there anymore or she would sense them like the others. She did notice that she wasn't the only one who wants to do bloody harm to them. All the scouts are thinking along the same thing that is the new enemy is going to regret hurt their princess. While the Sage and his friends are thinking about how to fine these punks and show them that it's not nice picking on others. 

Haruka notice this then state out loud, "don't worry we took care of them they won't miss with Serena or anyone else for that matter." She watches as Sage and his friends' clam down before sharing a glance with the girls. "Well I'm going to put Koneko to bed and Hotaru I want you to help okay." The little girl gives her a nod then follows Haruka upstairs into Serena's room. 

Hotaru follows her papa upstairs to the princess bedroom and to make sure that she doesn't have any major injures. She takes a look at Serena's back then place her hands on her back and brought forth her power to heal most of the nasty bruises that are already starting to show. "She was thrown pretty hard papa but she will be okay after a little bit of rest. I'm going to heal most of her injures but leave a slight bruise or it would look suspicious." Haruka nods her head then told her to go ahead. After Hotaru heals her they went back downstairs for dinner which is just about ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****


	5. Chapter Four

{**Important must read: **Hey readers I apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner but I kind have been working on another story. Also rewritten each chapter and fix any mistakes I made. Plus I add a few things and took away a few things so you might want to read the story over once again. I'll tried to continue to update this story more often since everyone been asking me to continue this story. Here some facts you need to know about this story originally I planned to make this a short story because I didn't have anything really plan for the story. Now I have pretty good idea has to how I want this story to proceed but I am taking any suggestion if you have any you might have. Once again I would like to apologize for lacking off on this story now onto the story.}

****

Moon:_ "Sage-kun would you please hold this sign up for me so everyone can see what it says?" _

****

Sage:_ "Sure I can Moon-chan." takes the sign from Moon then proceeds to hold it up in the air_

****

Disclaimer:_ Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors. _

****

New Kind of Power and Love

Chapter: Four

__

Last time: Hotaru followed Haruka upstairs to help put Serena to bed and to heal any wounds she might have from present enemy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour after the two girls put Serena to bed she wakes up wondering what happen and how she got back into her room. I open my eyes and notice that I am in my bedroom so I figure Haruka or Rei must have brought me back to my room after the battle. She takes one more glance around the room before getting up then proceeds to walk downstairs where she can hear everyone talking. 

When she reach downstairs she notice five cute boys sitting next to the inner scouts about the same age as herself. She also notices a little boy about ten years old seating next to Hotaru playing with a white tiger with black stripes. Then she spots a girl about the same age as Darien sitting next to Michelle and Haruka. She also notices that Luna and Artemis didn't seem to scare of the tiger because they were curled up next to the tiger sleeping. Serena was about to join them when she felt dark evil energy just outside near the patio. She knew the other scouts wouldn't be able to transform with so many people around so she quickly runs upstairs down the hall but far enough away from the stairs then yells out, "Moon Eternal Power, Make-up." 

After Serena transform into Sailor Moon she jumps from her bedroom patio then proceeds to go around back where she senses the evil coming from. Meanwhile inside Rei is having a conversation with Ryo about meditating when she felt the same evil as Serena but she wasn't the only one who felt it so did everyone else. The scouts share a glance between each other that went unnoticed by the guys since they too were sharing a glance between themselves. Everyone glance at each other before they got up then proceed outside to see what he or she felt nobody saw Serena come downstairs then ran back upstairs.

Once outside they notice right away two demons like creatures standing not far from some guy who is floating in mid air. They notice that the two demons are wearing some type of robes with a hood. The one with blue skin is wearing red robes with black trimming has red eyes with white hair and holding a curve bladed scythe. The another with red skin is wearing black robes with blue trimming has black eyes with black hair and holding a deadly staff with a blade. The humanoid man that floating mid air is wearing black armor with silver trimming has waist length black hair with blue eyes with pointy ears like an elf.

Sailor Moon who standing up in a tree watches as the others ran outside and glances at the three evil beings. She glances at them for a moment before focusing her eyes onto the three beings that hasn't said anything or made a move yet. I wonder why they haven't try to attack yet she thought hmm I think I better be careful with these three something tells me that here for a reason other than to gather energy.

Lord Crates glance around before focusing onto the group below him whom he guessed to be the Sailor Scouts and Ronin Warriors. He gives them an evil smirk, "hello Sailor Scouts and Ronin Warriors my name is Lord Crates." Everyone gasp when they realize he knew who they were. "Yes I know who you are and I can careless so just hand over Princess Serenity or do I need to hurt somebody first." 

Sailor Moon's eyes widen when she heard what he said about knowing their identities. Well most of their identities anyways he still didn't know she the Moon Princess. She decides watch and wait until he makes his move that when she will reveal herself. 

Haruka and the other outer scouts share glance with each other before conjuring their transformation wands then proceeds to transform since the enemy knew who they were and now the boys know. 

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make-up," yells Haruka.

"Neptune Crystal Power, Make-up," yells Michelle.

"Pluto Crystal Power, Make-up," yells Trista.

Haruka, Michelle and Trista begins to glow navy blue, teal green and black tones before a bright light surrounds them blinding them from everyone view. Once the light clears they were no longer regular civilians instead they were Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto.

Rei and the others glance at each other before bring forth their own transformation wand then proceeds to transform as well.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make-up," yells Rei.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up," yells Ami.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up," yells Lita.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-up," yells Mina.

Rei, Ami, Lita and Mina begin to glow a red, light blue, green and orange tones before a bright light surrounds them blinding them from view. Once the light clears they too were no longer regular civilians instead they were Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mars glares at Lord Crates then yells out, "we will never hand over our princess so get lost you nega-scrum." Then she proceeds to power up before yelling out her most powerful attack, "Mars Flame Sniper." A arrow made of fire shot right at Crates who didn't move one muscle but instead put up a barrier that stop the attack easily. Mars stare at him in shock, "what that's impossible there was no way you could of stop that blast."

Lord Crates laughs at Mars, "is that the best you can do you foolish little girl." He stops laughing when Sailor Uranus sends a blast at him that almost broke through his shields. Crates scowls at Sailor Uranus, "you brat that was a very foolish now you shall witness the wrath of my demons. Rage and Mage destroy them but make sure one survives so she can tell me where I can fine the Moon Princess."

The guys continue to watch as the Sailor Scouts fight the guy in armor until they decide to help. They glance at each other then begin to call forth their armors to help them since this guy seem much more powerful than they realize. 

"Armor of Wildfire Tao Jin," yells Ryo.

"Armor of Halo Tao Chi," yells Sage.

"Armor of Hardrock Tao Gi," yells Kento.

"Armor of the Torrent Tao Shin," yells Cye.

"Armor of Strata Tao Inochi," yells Rowen.

The scout and the enemy watch at the five boys begins to glow and armor begins to form around their bodies. Instead of staying with their bodysuit part they went ahead and transform completely.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Well that all for now so please review if you want me to continue and keep voting on couples.


End file.
